Long Distance Becomes Reality
by EclipseChickMirandaaa
Summary: Edward and Bella start talking through messages for a class assignment. But later it becomes more than that.They start video chatting. And Now everything is about to change once Charlie asks Bella to live with him in Forks,Now no one knows what'll happen
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.  
Hi everyone this is just a story that popped into my head. I hope you like it**_**!**

**Bella's POV:**

I walked into my house after a long day at my school in Phoenix, Arizona. I threw my book bag on the couch, and walked into the kitchen where my mom was sitting at our kitchen table, reading; mom then looked up at me setting down her novel of "Romeo & Juliet."

"_Hey honey, did you have a good day at school?" mom asked with a smile._

_"It was alright I guess. Just another boring day, lots of homework I have to work on, so I'll be down after i finish." I grabbed a water bottle, turned on my heels about to walk out of the kitchen._

_"Okay, darling see you when your done."_ _mom said returning her attention back to her book._

I then picked up my back pack, and headed upstairs, into my room. I then dropped my back pack on the floor as I entered, I then locked the door. I plopped down on my bed, picking up my laptop and turning it on. I couldnt wait to talk to my long distance friend Edward from Forks, Washington. I started sending letters to him as a class assignment, from my teacher Mr. Sculfer, he decided that it'd be a great expierence to write someone from Washington to see what life is like in a different state. I ended up with Edward Cullen.

"_He never leaves my mind." I sighed, signing onto my video chatting account, hoping Edward was on._

As soon as I knew it Edward instantly popped online. I clicked on his name hoping he'd accept the invite and so he did. His beautiful face then popped on my screen and I smiled in amazement. He looked more beautiful then he did when we talked lastnight. I then heard his soft velvet voice.

"_Hello, My Darling Bella." he said with a smile. _

I blushed, like I did everytime he said something sweet.

_"Hello, Edward." I smiled back hoping he didn't notice me blushing._

_"How was your day beautiful?" he said shifting his position._

_"It was alright, I guess." I shrugged like I always did when we talked about school, I then looked up "How was your day?"_

_"Same old, Same old." he smiled, his beautiful smile that always made my heart skip a beat."_

Right then my cell phone rang, I looked who it was from. It was my dad Charlie.

"_Hold on a minute." I tilted the screen of my computer downward a little standing up, and answering the phone. _

_"Hey Charlie." I tried to sound as perky as I could._

_"Hey Bells, I got a question," he sounded serious. Well he usually always sounded serious, hes the chief of police in Forks. _

_"Yeah Charlie? ask away." I started getting impatient, I wanted to talk to Edward not my dad._

_"Do you want to live with me in Forks? You can finish up your Junior year here, and if you dont want to live with me you can go back to Phoenix. I just really miss you Bells, I haven't seen you in forever, just please." he sounded so sincere like he was about to cry._

_"What! You want me to move to Forks? Forks, Washington! Yes! I want to go! I mean it'll be a great expierence, and I miss you like crazy! Of course dad. I'll tell mom and get a plane ticket and be up there in a week then!" I was so excited I wanted to scream my head off._

_"Good see you then Bells!" Charlie said, he even sounded as excited as I did._

We both hung up, and I threw open my laptop.

"_Edward!" I said almost out of breath. "Did you hear? I'm moving to Forks! We'll be going to the same school and everything!" I smiled wide like I won some kind of award, or a great honor._

_"Seriously Bella? That sounds amazing! When will you be down?" he smiled wide like he was in some kind of shock._

_"In about a week! I got to tell my mom! Talk to you later!" _

I then signed off of my video chatting account and stormed down stairs.

"_Mom! Guess what!" I ran into the kitchen._

_"What is it Isabella!" she glared at me like I killed her dog, or deleted her Facebook account. Which by the way only had 37 friends on it._

_"Charlie asked for me to move to Forks. Is that alright?" I looked at her hoping she'd say yes. _

_"Whatever do whatever the hell you want. Phil already has me moving to Florida so we were going to have to sell the house anyways. So I think It'd be a great expierence and you could have more memories with your father you haven't seen him in a long time." she then gave me a quick hug, and walked into her room._

_"Wow.." I sighed in relief. "I'm actually moving to Forks.."_

I then walked upstairs back into my bedroom, signing onto my Facebook account and changed my status from "School. Great, more essays." to: "Moving to Forks to live with my dad in about a week. Goodbye Phoenix. Hello Forks Washington." I then sat there for a moment taking it all in; then, i got a message in my inbox. 1 turned into 7. Then 7 turned into 32. Then 32 turned into 67. Then I just signed off. Walked into my closet, and pulled out my huge suite case, and started folding clothes and putting them in it.

**Edwards POV:**

I stormed into Emmett's room yelling his name.

"_EMMETT!" _

_"What the hell bro? what's your problem?" he looks up at me taking out his ipod headphones._

"_Who's the human who's moving down here that your all over Eddy?" Alice's voice caught me and Emmett by suprise. And we both looked at her._

_"Her names Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan." I glanced at her, then turned my attention back to Emmett._

_"Way to go bro! You're finally going to get some action." he punched my arm and I stumbled a little._

_"She's a virgin, he wouldn't get action from her till they're married." Alice rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "But she does look like someone I could be bestfriends with. So don't break her heart and fuck it up." She smirked walking out of Emmett's room._

_"Good luck bro." He stuck his headphones back in acting like a gangster._

I rolled my eyes, walking out of the room, smiling, and all I could think is "God damn I'm so lucky."

**Authors Note:Hey guys it's Miranda, this is my first story and i hope you guys like it.[: i'll update ASAP.3 if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter message me on here or catch me on my personal email: **

**Thanks! Bye everyone and if you review my story, or give me ideas a dedication will go out to you in my next chapter.3**

**-EclipseChickMirandaaa.[:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.  
Hi everyone this new chapter has taken much thinking and processing as I could do in the time period I had. Hope you enjoy it.[:**

**Special Thanks to: Sasibel, XshoppingshortieX, molley1014, kbchameleon2013, musicalxsilence, renesmeebreakingdawn, dowhatyoucan, and Emmett-u-fool, for either, reviewing, story alerting, putting me on your favorite authors list, or for putting my story on story alert. That means alot to me. And Thank y'all so much.(:**

***Just so y'all are caught up, this story is a week later when Bella's on her Plane ride to Seattle.***

**Bella's POV:**

So many thoughts are running through my mind like "I can't believe I'm finally going to meet Edward in person." and "We've known eachother since last October from the assignment. I just can't believe this is finally happening." I put in my headphones to my Ipod turning on the song On Our Own by Green River Ordinance. Edward showed me it when we were on video chat 2 weeks ago when I was trying to think of songs to download. He always knows the right thing to say, or know. He's so creative.

As I close my eyes I have a flash back of our conversation we had last night.

*flash back*

_"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow night on your flight to Seattle." he said with his smile that always makes my heart skip a beat._

_"I know. I'm sleeping on an air matress tonight. My mum already put all my stuff on a moving truck yesterday afternoon. All I have to take on the plane is my suite case and my ipod." I smiled a stupid toothy smile that embarresed me half to death._

_"You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen Isabella Marie. Oh, that reminds me. I made you something." he walked away from the web cam, and a few minutes later he came back and asked, "Ready to see it?" _

All i could do is nod. No one ever made me anything. Especially not a boy as handsome and amazing as Edward. Actually when I think about it.. I don't remember the last guy I've met who's so nice to me, or who could even litterally compare to Edward. He then help up a huge sketch pad. The moon was reflecting off of it which made it more beautiful. It was a girl, with long brown hair, brown eyes, a pouty light pink smile, and she was extremely pale.

_"Who is that?" I asked in amazement._

_"It's you Isabella. I was saving it until you get here. But.. I decided not to wait." he smiled and it made me get butterflies in my stomach. _

_"It's way to beautiful to be me.." I shook my head in amazement._

_"Isabella its you. I promise. You look exactly like this. Can you not see the resemblence?" he gawked at me._

_"No I really can't.. I shooked my head, than smiled. "It's beautiful though."_

He then put it down smiling.

_"Isabella I have to get off now, Esme wants me to help her make dinner. I'll see you at school on Monday. Goodnight Beautiful." then he signed off._

*End of Flashback*

I opened my eyes and smiled. 5 more minutes till I land in Seattle. Charlie said he'd wait for me at my gate. It's been 4 years since I've seen Charlie. He had me for Christmas.. It was a good Christmas day. Billy, one of Charlie's friend has a son named Jacob. But I haven't seen him since we were little. Like 3 and 4 years old little. We used to make mud pies together. I then smiled hearing the captian's voice over-head saying "We will be landing in Seattle in 2 prepare for landing." I sat in my seat for a minute, turning off my Ipod and smiled saying;

"_HERE I COME FORKS! WOOHOO!" _

I then saw people turning their glances to me and I sunk down into my seat whispering "Sorry..." I looked down smirking and giggling a little. The plane then landed, and I smiled wide. I waited till the flight attendent said it was alright to get off, so I did. I ran out of the gate saw Charlie then hugged him tight.

"_Charlie!" I smiled not letting go of him._

_"Hey Bells. I missed you so much Darling," He kissed my head and I wouldnt let go. _

After a few minutes of staying like that, we went and got my suite case, and headed to his police car.

_"Really Charlie? You had to drive that hear?" I laughed a little and smiled._

_"Oh come on Bells, Shes a beauty." He smile smacking the hood of the squad car._

I rolled my eyes, saying "_Totally Charlie." I got in the car, as he threw my huge suite case in the back seat. I relaxed back into my seat. _

_"Schools starting tomorrow. You're starting in the middle of the year. Are you okay with that?" Charlie looked at me curiously._

_"Yes dad I cant wait at all!" I smiled, looking out the window._

The rest of the ride back to Charlie's house was a quiet one. My dad usually didnt talk that much so I got used to it. We pulled into his driveway, then I got out.

_"BELLA!" I quickly turned around and got wrapped into a big bear hug._

_"Uh hi umm... you." I patted him on the back a little creeped out._

_"Bella it's me, Jacob. Jacob Black. Billy's son." He smiled at me._

_"Jake!" I finally got it through my thick head. "How are you hun? I havent seen you since we we're little." I smiled back at him._

_"Yep making mud pies." He set me down with a huge grin, then picked up my suitecase._

_"No Jacob its fine.. I can get it." I reassured him._

_"Nonsense Bella. I got it you weakling." He shrugged and walked into what seemed to be my room. "Charlie put all your stuff up where he thought you'd want it to go." He shrugged and set my suitecase down. "Oh and Bella. I have a suprise for you. follow me." _

He walked downstairs, so i followed. He walked into the garage and hit the light switch and all I could see is big orange truck sitting there and I smiled.

_"Wow Jake, its so cool." I put my hand on the hood of the car._

_"Its yours." he looked at me and smiled._

_"No way!" I shrieked._

_"Yes way," he said putting his hand on my lower back._

I hugged him tight, and for a long time I didn't let go. "_Thank you so much Jake." I finally let go of him and he smiled._

_"Anything for you. But hey, text me tonight. I have to go or our dads are never going to stop talking. I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight." He kissed my cheek and left with Billy. _

I walked upstairs, and unpacked my suitecase setting my underwear, bras, pajamas, and socks in my dresser, and the rest of my clothes in my closet. I then logged onto Facebook changing my status from "Moving to Forks to live with my dad in about a week. Goodbye Phoenix, Hello Forks, Washington." to: "At my new home in Forks, Washington. New school tomorrow." I than closed my laptop setting it aside, pushing it under my bed. I rolled over on my side, and closed my eyes praying I can get some sleep before my first day at school tomorrow.

**Authors Note:Hey guys it's Miranda again, this is my new chapter and i really hope you guys like it.[: i'll update ASAP.3 if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter message me on here or catch me on my personal email: **

**Thanks! Bye everyone and if you review my story, or give me ideas a dedication will go out to you in my next chapter.3**

**-EclipseChickMirandaaa.[:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.  
Hi everyone this new chapter has taken much thinking and processing as I could do in the time period I had. Hope you enjoy it.[:**

**Special Thanks to: Sasibel, Sbreetwilighter, Twilightaddict, XshoppingshortieX, molley1014, kbchameleon2013, musicalxsilence, renesmeebreakingdawn, dowhatyoucan, and Emmett-u-fool, for either, reviewing, story alerting, putting me on your favorite authors list, or for putting my story on story alert. That means alot to me. And Thank y'all so much.(:**

**Bella's POV:**

I fell off of my bed; my alarm clock buzzing in my ear. It was 6:35am. I had 25 minutes to get ready and look beautiful for Edward. I ran into the bathroom, stripping and hopped into the shower, turning it on. After, I was done I wrapped the towel around me and blow dried my hair. I picked up my cellphone to check what time it was. It was 6:53. I had 7 minutes to make it to school, and get into my first period class. I changed into jeans, and a tank top putting on my make up also. When I was done it was 7am. I was late on my first day to school. I yanked on my converse and ran getting in my truck, speeding down the road to school.

"_Shit! Late on my first day. Just perfect." I slung my backpack over my shoulder, running into school walking into the office. _

_"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here, and I don't have a schedule." I looked down embarresed, but they gave me a late pass and I walked into my first class Biology. _

_"You must be the new student. Isabella Swan." The teacher smiled at me. "Come in! Come in! You can take a seat next to Emmett Cullen."_

I sat down next to him. I can't believe I'm sitting next to Edward's brother! They look nothing alike. They both have a hard chizzled face though.. I sat there thinking more, until I saw a note pushed over from Emmett.

*note*

**Your bella? Bella swan? Your the one who talks to Edward everynight. Am I right?-Emmett.**

I sat there for a moment. I was shocked. How did he know about me and Edward talking? Has Edward talked about me at all? Was it good stuff? Or how I'm such a freak? I rubbed my arm, sighed then I scribbled on the note.

_Yeah.. How'd you know about me..? Does he talk about me?-Bella. _

My palms started sweating as I passed the note back to Emmett. I watched Emmett write he was quick, seconds later, the note was back infront of me. I unfolded the note and read.

**Yeah a lot. He talks to his girlfriend Tanya a lot about you too. He talks about what a good friend you are. And how lucky he is to have a friend like you. He makes it kind of obvious how happy he is to have you here.-Emmett.**

I sat there speechless. I read what Emmett wrote over and over again. But my brain didn't seem like it could process it. Edward had a girlfriend. A girlfriend named Tanya. Who's probably smart, beautiful, funny, and everything I'm not. I grabbed my bag off the floor, got up and ran out of the class, I sat on the stairs in front of the school sobbing. I didn't know how I could be so naive... I called Jake. He was the only one I could think of.. The only one I could talk to.. Then I heard Jake's voice.

_"Hey Bella, whatsup?" he sounded cheerful, more then I could ever be at this moment. _

_"Jake.." I said through sobs. "Pick me up from school..? I know it's the morning still but I just can't stay here.. Something happened with this stupid boy and.." I stopped to wipe my tears but they just kept rolling down my cheeks._

_"Bella don't worry. I'll be there in fucking 5 minutes. And then I'll kick that fucking asshole's ass." _

He hung up the phone before I could reject his invitation to kick Edward's ass. The school bell rang; and I looked around. Then I heard a voice behind me. A voice so firmilar. That I could never mistaken it. It was Edward.

_"Bella?" His soft velvet voice said behind me._

_"Yes...?" I looked up at him and all I could do is cry._

_"This is my girlfriend Tanya. Tanya this is Bella." I flinched and cried harder not able to say anything. _

_"Bella are you alright?" Tanya asked._

Right then I saw Jacob. I ran and hugged him sobbing. We stayed like that for a while. He then breathed gentally in my ear whispering in my ear.

_"Bella.. who did this to you..?" he shook his head realsing me._

_"Edward.. Edward Cullen.." I mumbled._

Right then, I saw Jacob's nostril's flare, his eyes widen, and then before I knew it he was infront of Edward.

**Authors Note:Hey guys it's Miranda again, this is my new chapter and i really hope you guys like it.[: i'll update ASAP.3 if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter message me on here or catch me on my personal email: **

**Thanks! Bye everyone and if you review my story, or give me ideas a dedication will go out to you in my next chapter.3**

**-EclipseChickMirandaaa.[:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.  
Hi everyone this new chapter has taken much thinking and processing as I could do in the time period I had. Hope you enjoy it.[:**

**Special Thanks to: thelionfellinlovewiththelamb, jadeee, dolphin231, Sasibel, Sbreetwilighter, Twilightaddict, XshoppingshortieX, molley1014, kbchameleon2013, musicalxsilence, renesmeebreakingdawn, dowhatyoucan, and Emmett-u-fool, for either, reviewing, story alerting, putting me on your favorite authors list, or for putting my story on story alert. That means alot to me. And Thank y'all so much.(:**

**Bella's POV:**

I watched him, everyone watched him, he was screaming like a fucking idiot! What could I do to get him to stop? Then I saw it. He shoved Edward. Fuck, this isn't going to turn out well. Then, they both started throwing punches. Like they were fucking cage fighting! What was I supposed to do! Then I knew how to stop it. I ran up to them, prying them away from eachother.

_"BOTH OF YOU STOP! And Jake.." I turned towards him, wrapped my arms around his neck. And kissed him. In front of Edward. Tanya. Everyone._

**Jacob's POV:**

She kissed me. Isabella Marie Swan. My best friend. What was I supposed to even do? I never had a girlfriend. Wow I'm a fucking moron. I need to kiss her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. I then put her legs around my waist carried her to my motorcycle, and sat her on, pulling away. Then I got on, and felt her wrap her arms around my waist, hearing Edward's voice behind us.

_"Bella. Don't do this, he isn't good enough for you. You deserve better than La Push trash." I snapped my head back and looked at him. _

He fucking did not just call me La Push trash! I stood up and lost it.

_"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING CALL ME!" I shoved him hard glaring at him, I could feel my eyes buldging._

_"You heard me. LA PUSH TRASH." He stood there with a smirk on his face._

_"Atleast, I am not a fucking blood sucking leach, who flirts with every girl in the fucking world when they have boyfriends." _

I got back on the motorcycle.

_"Hold on baby." I swerved out of the parking lot to La Push._

I felt her press her forehead against my back. I can't believe she kissed me. I didn't even know she liked me like that. I've liked her for years, and now she feels the same way back! That's so amazing. I pulled in front of my house and got off helping Bella off, I saw her crying.

_"Bella baby, whats wrong?" I pulled her to me embracing her in my arms letting her cry against my chest._

_"He made me feel special. Like he wanted to be with me. He didn't tell me once he had a girlfriend. We talked since last October. And I had to find it out by his brother. He makes me feel like I don't deserve to date anyone. Like i'm worthless." _

I held onto her tighter, kissing her head. My poor baby. She's hurt.. I can't stand her hurt.

_"Bella.. Will you go out with me?" I looked into her eyes, pushing a stray strand of her out of her face._

She looked back into mine. I held my breath waiting for the answer.

_"Yes.. I'll go out with you." She smiled and kissed me._

We walked inside her backpack slung over her shoulder, she pulled out her laptop, as I wrapped my arms around her, she logged onto Facebook and changed her relationship status from "Single." to: "In a Relationship with Jacob Black."

**Edwards POV:**

She drove off with him. We didn't even fucking talk for 2 minutes. She doesn't need a dumbass like him. She deserves someone else. Like.. Like.. Me. I flinched

_"What the hell did I just say?" _

I shook my head, then logged onto facebook. Thank god I have a study hall right now. I sighed going through the New's Feed and then I saw it. "Bella Swan changed her relationship status to In a relationship with Jacob Black." Then I lost it! I can't believe she's dating that dumbass. He isn't good enough for him. He's a player. Even though he hasn't had a girlfriend in his life, he's a player. I shook my head in disgust. I remembered that moment then.

*Flash back*

_"BOTH OF YOU STOP! and Jake.." and then she kissed him. _

*End of Flash Back*

Why am I so jealous of him? I have a beautiful girlfriend. Tanya is amazing. But why couldn't I read Bella's mind? That was just so strange. But why am I so fucking jealous of him! I pounded my fist on the wooden table. Then a teacher walked up to me.

_"Mr. Cullen. Leave right now. You are being to disruptive, and disturbing the other students." _

I stood up slamming my laptop down, stuck it in my bag, and walked out. I had to go see her. I'll go wait on the border line that seperate the vampires from the wolves.

**Jacob's POV:**

We were sprawled on the couch watching tv, I looked down at my beautiful girlfriend. She was asleep. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was and she was all mine. I held her in my arms, and was exuasted. I closed my eyes, and passed out.

It seemed like hours before Billy's voice woke both of us up.

_"Hey kids, you awake?"_

Bella yawned gently; she was so cute when she yawned, _"Now we are Billy." _

We laughed, and I tightened my arms around her.

_"If I didn't know any better, you kids seem like y'all are boyfriend and girlfriend." Billy chuckled and smiled at us._

_"Well dad." I said with a sigh. "We are," I intertwined our fingers, and held her hand._

**Authors Note:Hey guys it's Miranda again, this is my new chapter and i really hope you guys like it.[: i'll update ASAP.3 if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter message me on here or catch me on my personal email: **

**Thanks! Bye everyone and if you review my story, or give me ideas a dedication will go out to you in my next chapter.3**

**-EclipseChickMirandaaa.[:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.  
Hi everyone this new chapter has taken much thinking and processing as I could do in the time period I had. Hope you enjoy it.[:**

**Special Thanks to: everlastingtwilight1, bellaangel383, loutombeth2619, thelionfellinlovewiththelamb, jadeee, dolphin231, Sasibel, Sbreetwilighter, Twilightaddict, XshoppingshortieX, molley1014, kbchameleon2013, musicalxsilence, renesmeebreakingdawn, dowhatyoucan, and Emmett-u-fool, for either, reviewing, story alerting, putting me on your favorite authors list, or for putting my story on story alert. That means alot to me. And Thank y'all so much.(:**

**Billy's POV:**

I looked at Bella and Jacob. I could not even believe what he just said.

_"Y'all are together son?" I looked at them with my mouth dropped. "Finally! That didn't take long enough!" I chuckled. _

_"I think it's a great thing we are together. I am so happy to be with Jake. You got an amazin' son here Billy." She laughed and I watched her clench Jacob's hand like she was afriad she was going to loose him._

_"Well I'll let you guys, hang." _

I left the room to give them privacy and all I could think is, _"Hell this is great."_

**Bella's POV:**

Jake and I got up and he drove me home on his motorcycle. I could not believe we were together. Since I left my truck at school earlier today, Jake was going to drive me. Before I went inside, Jake and I kissed. For like a long time. When I pulled away, it started to rain. We said our Goodbye's and I walked inside and found Charlie standing in front of me.

_"Hey Charlie." I smiled. Not a fake smile like I usually did when we talked. But, a real smile, I could tell he was even happy._

_"Hey. Billy called, told me you and Jacob are in a relationship!" He picked me up in his arms and hugged me. "I'm so happy for ya Bells. Jake is a great kid." He dropped me on my feet and smiled._

_"I know and I'm so happy we're together. Hey, I'm really tired, and I just want to go to bed. So goodnight Charlie." _

I kissed his cheek and walked upstairs, and layed down, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*The Next Morning*

I got up and in a great mood, I walked to my closet wondering if yesterday was even real. I pulled on a pair of jeans, and a tank top, putting a sweatshirt on, I grabbed my backpack, slid on my shoes, straightened my hair, put on a little bit of make-up, and heard Jake's motorcycle pull up in front of the house, I ran outside giving him a kiss.

_"Hey Jake." I smiled at him getting on the back of the motorcycle. "Why do you have your backpack?" I looked at him._

_"I transfered to your school." He smiled his big goofy smile that I loved. _

_"Seriously?" I wrapped my arms around his waist, as he drove off to our school._

When he pulled up, the first two people I saw were Tanya and Edward. I held Jake's hand and we started walking inside then Edward stopped me and pulled me aside.

_"Hey Bella, why is he here?" He glared at Jake and I looked at him._

_"Because he goes to school here Edward." I sighed. "Gotta get to class. Cya." _

I took Jake's hand and kissed him. I glanced over at Edward and saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. I shifted my position and walked in the school.

_"So, Jakey what is your locker number?" I intertwined our fingers walking down the hall with him._

_"2183. Right next to yours baby." He kissed my head and I smiled._

_"That's great. I.. I get to see you every day!" I forced a smile on my face and walked to our lockers. _

_"I have every class with you except gym. Which you have this period. So have fun baby." He kissed my head again, and walked in the other direction._

I grabbed my gym bag, and walked into the gym room. Of course, I had Edward in my class. I stood there awkwardly with no one to talk to. Then Emmett came up behind me and hugged me.

_"Hey Bio Buddy!" He laughed a loud booming laugh._

_"Hey Emmett!" I laughed and smiled. "Can you put me down? You're kinda crushing my ribs." _

_"Of course!" He dropped me and I fell on top of Edward._

_"Shit! I'm sorry!" I started to get off him when I heard Jake's voice._

_"What the hell are you two doing!" He jerked me off of Edward and I fell on my ass._

_"Jake it's not what you think!" I scrambled to my feet._

_"Shut up I knew what I fucking saw!" He yelled, and threw me behind him._

_"Jacob calm down!" Edward said looking apologetic. "It was nothing that it looked like. I have a girlfriend and I-" _

Right then Jake pounced on Edward and started swinging punches at him.

_"JAKE STOP!" _

About four people had to yank Jake and Edward then we heard the principal behind us.

_"Jacob Black. Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan. To my office now." _

**Authors Note:Hey guys it's Miranda again, this is my new chapter and i really hope you guys like it.[: i'll update ASAP.3 if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter message me on here or catch me on my personal email: **

**Thanks! Bye everyone and if you review my story, or give me ideas a dedication will go out to you in my next chapter.3**

**-EclipseChickMirandaaa.[:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.  
Hi everyone this new chapter has taken much thinking and processing as I could do in the time period I had. Hope you enjoy it.[:**

**Special Thanks to: Sofia, Cullen4life1996, jojobear33, Lexigal1984, everlastingtwilight1, bellaangel383, loutombeth2619, thelionfellinlovewiththelamb, jadeee, dolphin231, Sasibel, Sbreetwilighter, Twilightaddict, XshoppingshortieX, molley1014, kbchameleon2013, musicalxsilence, renesmeebreakingdawn, dowhatyoucan, and Emmett-u-fool, for either, reviewing, story alerting, putting me on your favorite authors list, or for putting my story on story alert. That means alot to me. This chapter is deticated to you guys.[: Thank y'all so much.(:**

**Jacob's POV: **

I put my arm around Bella's waist pulling her to my side, tightening my grip around her. Then I whispered into her ear;

_"You're never aloud to talk to that Edward guy again."_

I felt her eyes shift in my direction, and I stared straight ahead as we walked into the principal's office.

_"Sit down. All of you. Mr. Cullen, I want to hear the story from you right now." The principal's eyes looked in Edward's direction._

_"This is what happened, My brother Emmett dropped Bella, and she fell on top of me then this La Push trash kid, came in loosing his mind, and yanked Bella off and started throwing punches."_

I stood up and started yelling.

_"LA PUSH TRASH! YOU BETTER WATCH IT CULLEN! YOUR A FUCKING LIAR I KNOW WHAT I SAW AND YOU WERE ENJOYING MY GIRLFRIEND ON TOP OF YOU! NOW KEEP YOUR EYES AND HANDS ON YOUR OWN FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! COME ON BELLA! WE'RE LEAVING!" _

I grabbed Bella's hand jerking her out of the principal's office.

_"Jacob stop!" She pulled her hand away, and I snapped my head and looked at her._

_"What do you mean stop." I growled and started shaking._

_"Jake you don't own me. We are dating, yeah but you don't have to control every aspect of my life. I need some freedom and you're not giving me any. Jake if you keep acting like this then we can't date anymore."_

I stared at her unresponsive to what she just said. She ran outside and when I snapped back into reality, I ran after her.

_"Bella wait!" _

_"Jake just leave me alone! I don't want you right now!" _I saw her trying to open her truck door, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her back against me. _ "JAKE GET OFF ME!"_

_"Jacob get off Bella right now!" I saw Edward standing right beside us pulling Bella into his arms. "Bella.. stand back.. He's dangerous.." _He stood in front of her looking at me.

_"Get away from her!" _I yelled shaking.

_"Jacob calm down.. You'll hurt someone." _His voice was suddle.

_"Bella we are over. Good fucking bye." _I got on my motorcycle and drove off_._

**Bella's POV:**

I stood there, and cried. I cried for what felt like hours, and Edward just held me.

_"Shh.. Bella I'm sorry_. _I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was dating Tanya.. I'm sorry I was a bad friend.. I'm so sorry for everything.." he pulled me against his chest, and held me tighter than before._

_"It's fine Edward.. I just cant believe you didn't tell me.." I wrapped my arms around him and he flinched back, covering his nose. "Do I smell bad?" I sniffed my shirt looking down._

He coughed shaking his head letting go of me.

_"I got to get back home. Bye Bella." He got up and ran to his car speeding off._

I was alone.. I got up off of the ground, and drove home. When I pulled up no one was there. I walked in, and heard someone in my kitchen.

_"Hello..?" _ I walked in the kitchen to see Emmett. _"Emmett what the hell are you doing in my house?" _

_"Hey Bells!" _He hugged me tight. _"I'm sorry about gym class.. Are you and Jake alright?"_

_"He broke up with me.." _ I looked down and started to cry. Then Emmett pulled me into an embrace, started coughing, and pulled away plugging his nose.

_"You smell like a dog." _He wiped his nose and laughed.

I then smelt my shirt and shook my head.

_"I don't smell a thing." _

_"Bella I need to tell you something about me and Edward, and Tanya, and Alice which you probably haven't met yet." _

He sat me down taking my hands, and looking into my eyes.

_"What is it Emmett?" _

I looked back biting my lip, nervous as hell.

_"We're Vampires." _

_"Ha. That's funny, I thought you just said you were vampires." _ I laughed smiling.

_"I did. Bella we're vampires." _He looked at me with a solem look on his face.

Then everything went black.

**If you guys review my story, I'll give you a little sneak peak into my new chapter.(: You guys are amazing.3**

**Authors Note:Hey guys it's Miranda again, this is my new chapter and i really hope you guys like it.[: i'll update ASAP.3 if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter message me on here or catch me on my personal email: because I'm starting to get writers block and I don't wanna start updating later then I usually do. I'd really appreciate it if you give me ideas.[:**

**Thanks! Bye everyone and if you review my story, put my story on story alert, put me on your favorite author's list, put me on your favorite story's list, or give me ideas for a new chapter, a dedication will go out to you in my next chapter and every chapter after that. Thank y'all so much again.3[:**

**Xoxo,**

**-EclipseChickMirandaaa.[:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.  
Hi everyone this new chapter has taken much thinking and processing as I could do in the time period I had. Hope you enjoy it.[:**

**Special Thanks to: LovinTopazEyes91, DominiqueSkyCullen98, Oneinamillion0605, millymollymanda, obssesivetwilightfan, Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr;, juney83uk, Sofia, Cullen4life1996, jojobear33, Lexigal1984, everlastingtwilight1, bellaangel383, loutombeth2619, thelionfellinlovewiththelamb, jadeee, dolphin231, Sasibel, Sbreetwilighter, Twilightaddict, XshoppingshortieX, molley1014, kbchameleon2013, musicalxsilence, renesmeebreakingdawn, dowhatyoucan, and Emmett-u-fool, for either, reviewing, story alerting, putting me on your favorite authors list, or for putting my story on story alert. That means alot to me. This chapter is deticated to you guys.[: Thank y'all so much.(:**

**Emmett's POV:**

I picked up Bella and chuckled. She took the news about us being vampires as a suprise, well who wouldn't. I rubbed my nose, god damn she smelt so good. But of course I had to hold my thirst, I couldn't drink a human's blood, I could never stop if I did. So, now I had to head home to give her to Carlisle to make sure she doesn't have a cuncussion from falling. Damn who would know such a tiny girl would have such a big thump. I walked outside, shutting the door behind me, then I ran. I ran as fast as I could to our house. When I got there Alice was outside to greet me. Well more like smack me upside my head.

_"What the hell was that for!" _I glared at her.

_"You fucking idiot exposed our secret to a mortal. Do you know what the Volturi would do to us if they find out she knows!" _ She shook her head. _"And you know her and Edward are fighting. What the hell is wrong with you Emmett! I swear you're not fully operating up there!" _ She thumped my head.

_"Alice I swear you keep smacking and thumping me your gonna loose your hands." I glared at her until she sighed._

_"Bring Bella inside so Carlisle can have a look at her." _

She pointed to the front door, and I sighed. I stomped inside yelling.

_"Carlisle! I broke a Bella!" _ I chuckled, and saw Edward walk in rubbing his nose.

_"Emmett what did you do to Bella! You broke her on her second day of school here. Way to go Genius!" _Edward grabbed Bella, and layed her on the couch.

_"Edward Emmett, calm down, I got her, she isn't badly hurt just a minor welt. She just needs some rest. I'll call Charlie and say she has to stay here over night." _He picked up the phone and dialed the Charlie.

_"I feel so bad I've been a bad friend to her.." _Edward put his hand on top of Bella's and sighed. _"She doesn't even know I broke up with Tanya for her." _

**Bella's POV: **

When I opened my eyes, my head was throbbing. I looked around in a white room, on a soft couch.

_"Hello...?" _ I stood up stumbling feeling my legs tremble. _"Emmett...? Jacob...? Edward..? SOMEONE!" I was yelling through tears now. _Then I felt someone breathing on my neck, I turned around and saw Edward.

_"EDWARD! THANK GOD!" I threw my arms around him, not letting go. He then pushed me away._

_"Bella stop.. You smell so sweet to me.. I'm attracted to you like a lion is attracted to a lamb. You have me addicted. Your like my own brand of personal heroin. And I can't breath you in, because then I'll be more in love with you." _

_"You in love.. with me..? Thats like impossible.. No guy would be in love with a spazz girl like me." _ I shook my head in disbelief.

_"I am in love with you Isabella Marie Swan." _ He wrapped his arms around my waist, shifting his postion, so then I shifted my position.

_"I love you too.." _ I smiled, leaned in and kissed his hard, cold, lips.

_"I better get you home before Charlie worries anymore then he already is." _ He picked me up, and held me in his arms, walking to the front door.

_"Charlie's worried about me? He shouldn't be. I'm perfectly fine." _ I smiled.

_"I know you are Bella, but he's your father, he worries. Carlisle. Even though he isn't my real dad, he still worries."_

_"Carlisle isn't your dad? Why do you live him then?" _ I looked into his eyes and waited for an answer. He hesitated for a moment stopping in his tracks, before he spoke.

_"When I was 17, I was sick, so was my mother. She knew that Carlisle was a vampire. He was the only one who could save me. And her last wish was to save me. So he did." _ He sighed and held onto me tight walking out to the car.

_"How long have you been 17?" _ I looked up at him with a wondering look crossing over my face.

_"109 years. And you have been my soulmate. I can just feel it. I know one day we will be married." _I layed in his arms smiling, thats all I ever needed to hear.

_"I don't know what's just so special about me. There are far more beautiful, intelligent, funny girls out there. I'm just me. Nothing special." _ I then shrugged sighing.

_"Isabella Marie Swan, you are so much more then that. You don't give yourself enough credit. You are beautiful, the most beautiful and lovely girl I have ever met." _

He slid me into the passanger seat, and I looked out the window as he drove me home. When we pulled up, I saw him. A large shirtless figure standing on the front porch. Then I heard Edward mumble into my ear.

_"If I asked you to stay in the car would you?" _

He got out of the car and started walking toward the figure. Then of course, I got out of the car, Edward turned around, looked at me, and rolled his eyes.

_"Of course not." _

When I got closer, I could make out the figure. It was Jacob.

_"Jake what are you doing here? Why the hell are you shirtless..? And when the hell did you get an 8 pack?" _I looked up at him in disbelief.

_"Anger sometimes shows the best in some of us." _He looked into my eyes, grabbed my face with two hands, and kissed me.

Edward pushed me back and I fell on my butt.

_"Don't you ever kiss her again or I'll brake your lips off you mut." _

_"Let's fight then you Blood Sucker."_

They stared into eachothers eyes and started throwing punches.

**If you guys review my story, I'll give you a little sneak peak into my new chapter.(: You guys are amazing.3**

**Authors Note:Hey guys it's Miranda again, this is my new chapter and i really hope you guys like it.[: i'll update ASAP.3 if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter message me on here or catch me on my personal email: because I'm starting to get writers block and I don't wanna start updating later then I usually do. I'd really appreciate it if you give me ideas.[:**

**Thanks! Bye everyone and if you review my story, put my story on story alert, put me on your favorite author's list, put me on your favorite story's list, or give me ideas for a new chapter, a dedication will go out to you in my next chapter and every chapter after that. Thank y'all so much again.3[:**

**Xoxo,**

**-EclipseChickMirandaaa.[:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.  
Hi everyone this new chapter has taken much thinking and processing as I could do in the time period I had. Hope you enjoy it.[:**

**Special Thanks to: aljonica, scarletreality, xXxsupermanxXx, morganator9939, xXAngelxOfxDeathXx, katlyn danielle yeager, LovinTopazEyes91, DominiqueSkyCullen98, Oneinamillion0605, millymollymanda, obssesivetwilightfan, Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr;, juney83uk, Sofia, Cullen4life1996, jojobear33, Lexigal1984, everlastingtwilight1, bellaangel383, loutombeth2619, thelionfellinlovewiththelamb, jadeee, dolphin231, Sasibel, Sbreetwilighter, Twilightaddict, XshoppingshortieX, molley1014, kbchameleon2013, musicalxsilence, renesmeebreakingdawn, dowhatyoucan, and Emmett-u-fool, for either, reviewing, story alerting, putting me on your favorite authors list, or for putting my story on story alert. That means alot to me. This chapter is deticated to you guys.[: Thank y'all so much.(:**

**Bella's POV:**

I watched in horror as my ex boyfriend/ex bestfriend, and my new boyfriend [hopefully], were throwing punches at eachother! I swear guys are more difficult then trying to ride a bike without training wheels when your little. I stood there a moment though, with a stupid look on my face, like I couldn't comprehend what was happening. When I finally snapped back into reality Edward and Jacob were on the ground throwing punches! Then suddenly Edward jumped back and I heard tearing noises, like someone was ripping apart old clothing. I looked at where Jacob was standing and in the place of where he was, was a giant fucking ass wolf. I looked into the wolf's eyes, and I knew right then it was my Jacob. I ran in between the wolf and Edward.

_"Both of you. I can't do this anymore. Jacob go home. Edward you too. I'm telling Charlie I'm going Back to Phoenix on Saturday. Goodbye." _

I stormed into the house tears filling my eyes, when my knees gave in, and I layed there crying. I couldnt take the fighting anymore. It was killing me. The pain was eating me inside and out. And I couldn't do a thing. The only solution I had was leaving Forks forever. After five minutes of laying there in the fetile position I heard Charlie's voice.

_"Bells what happened? Are you alright? Who's ass am I kicking!" _

After he went off yelling about how he'd put his foot so far up their ass, that they'll be tasting it till they are twenty-five. I zoned out, laying there in the numbing pain of dissapointment, sorrow, and my broken heart. I couldn't stand it. I started whaling, and yelling. Cursing out no one in perticular, until it got to the point where my voice was shot, my heart felt like it was shattered, my stomach was rolling in every direction, and my lungs felt like they were about to burst, i silenced. I couldn't move, breath, or even think, I eventually just layed there in my own numbing pain I passed out. When I woke up, my head was pounding and my heart was racing a thousand miles per hour. I looked over at my alarm clock that didn't make a noise, it said it was 3:34pm. I rubbed my head wondering what day it was. When I flipped open my phone it said it was November 23rd. I was passed out for a whole week! Holy shit! I raised up, and I smelt rancid. Like ranch dressing that was left out in the smoldering sun for 6 weeks. I walked to my bathroom, slid off my clothes, which sure as hell would need to be burned in the fireplace, or boiled in smoldering hot water for three months. I turned on the water and waited for the water to get warm. Once it was, I washed myself like no tomorrow. When I finished I wrapped my towel around me, feeling like no one on earth could be cleaner then me. I walked out of the bathroom to her the front door open, I walked downstairs seeing Jacob.

_"What are you doing here..?" _ I looked at him suspicously and sighed.

_"Oh bella your alright!" _ He threw his arms around me.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments before either of us spoke.

_"Yeah.. I'm fine.. Why wouldn't I be?" _ I looked at him and smiled crookedly.

_"You wouldn't wake up! Charlie thought you were dead. But of course you were still alive. You had us all worried. I visited you and you were paler then a ghost. Charlie said, you were just whaling and cursing out the air, the night me and Edward fighting, and then you just passed out. Follow me to the kitchen, i'll make you some mushroom soup." _

We both walked into the kitchen.

_"I hate mushrooms, because I'm allergic to them. You know I am Jake." _

We both stood there for a moment when he sighed.

_"Bella I'm sorry.. Please don't move back to Phoenix. I love you so much. You're my bestfriend and I couldn't take hurting you. Please just forgive me."_ He pulled me into his embrace and held me for a while.

_"Fine.. May I have chicken noodle soup? It wouldn't kill me as much as mushroom soup would've."_

We both laughed and I sat at the table staring out the window. Until I realized I was still sitting there in a towel.

_"Crap! I'm gonna go change into something that is actually an outfit." _

I got up and ran upstairs, into my bedroom sliding off the towel putting on a bra and underwear then Jacob walked in.

_"Bella your soup is-" _ He then looked up at me standing there in my bra and underwear.

He walked over to me and gently kissed my lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and started to kiss harder, all I could do is kiss back, our lips combined together like fire and ice. His kisses penotrated mine, with their soft warmness. He put me on my bed, getting on top of me. Everything was going so fast, he unsnapped my bra, and i yanked off his shirt. We were making out for a few minutes till we started getting even more physical. We started having sex right then and there no interuptions, he somehow knew how to do everything to please me. When we were finished, I layed against his chest and he embraced me in his arms.

_"That was amazing.." _He kissed the top of my head holding me close.

_"My first time actually was the best time ever. Some people say it hurts, but if you do it with a person who knows how to please you.. Its the best thing in the world." _

I kissed him gently, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone in this chapter with Bella and Jacob's Little XXX scene. If I did offended you or make you uncomfortable in anyway, I'm so sorry. If you want to yell at me through a private message on here, you can because I'm really sorry if I offended anyone during this chapter. Thanks for your understanding.3 -Miranda.**

**Authors Note:Hey guys it's Miranda again, this is my new chapter and i really hope you guys like it.[: i'll update ASAP.3 if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter message me on here or catch me on my personal email: because I'm starting to get writers block and I don't wanna start updating later then I usually do. I'd really appreciate it if you give me ideas.[:**

**Thanks! Bye everyone and if you review my story, put my story on story alert, put me on your favorite author's list, put me on your favorite story's list, or give me ideas for a new chapter, a dedication will go out to you in my next chapter and every chapter after that. Thank y'all so much again.3[:**

**Xoxo,**

**-EclipseChickMirandaaa.[:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights before to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.  
Hi everyone this new chapter has taken much thinking and processing as I could do in the time period I had. Hope you enjoy it.[:**

**Special Thanks to: jac master, snapesloverforever, DearReyy, whydontuloveme, Sparkling is not gay, aljonica, scarletreality, xXxsupermanxXx, morganator9939, xXAngelxOfxDeathXx, katlyn danielle yeager, LovinTopazEyes91, DominiqueSkyCullen98, Oneinamillion0605, millymollymanda, obssesivetwilightfan, Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr;, juney83uk, Sofia, Cullen4life1996, jojobear33, Lexigal1984, everlastingtwilight1, bellaangel383, loutombeth2619, thelionfellinlovewiththelamb, jadeee, dolphin231, Sasibel, Sbreetwilighter, Twilightaddict, XshoppingshortieX, molley1014, kbchameleon2013, musicalxsilence, renesmeebreakingdawn, dowhatyoucan, and Emmett-u-fool, for either, reviewing, story alerting, putting me on your favorite authors list, or for putting my story on story alert. That means alot to me. This chapter is deticated to you guys.[: Thank y'all so much.(:**

**Previously on **_**'Long Distance Becomes Reality'**_

I got up and ran upstairs, into my bedroom sliding off the towel putting on a bra and underwear then Jacob walked in.

_"Bella your soup is-" _ He then looked up at me standing there in my bra and underwear.

He walked over to me and gently kissed my lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and started to kiss harder, all I could do is kiss back, our lips combined together like fire and ice. His kisses penotrated mine, with their soft warmness. He put me on my bed, getting on top of me. Everything was going so fast, he unsnapped my bra, and i yanked off his shirt. We were making out for a few minutes till we started getting even more physical. We started having sex right then and there no interuptions, he somehow knew how to do everything to please me. When we were finished, I layed against his chest and he embraced me in his arms.

_"That was amazing.." _He kissed the top of my head holding me close.

_"My first time actually was the best time ever. Some people say it hurts, but if you do it with a person who knows how to please you.. Its the best thing in the world." _

I kissed him gently, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Jacob's POV:**

I cannot believe me and Bella just had sex. This is fucking crazy. This was never what i expected. I stroked her cheek as she slept. She was so beautiful. But what does this mean for us? Are we together? Or was this just a one night thing? So many thoughts were zooming through my mind at a million miles per hour pace. I knew one thing though, I was in love with Isabella Marie Swan. I intertwined our fingers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Bella's POV:**

\Dream/

I drove to school realizing that i'd eventually had to tell Edward me and Jacob had sex. He probably would never forgive me. I pulled up infront of school and got out of my truck. I looked around realizing everyone was whispering in eachother's ears, staring and pointing at me. Then I heard Edward's voice behind me.

_"So I heard what you did." _

I turned around quickly and stared at him. He wasnt looking at me, all I could see was the hurt expression on his face.

_"What are you talking about..?"_

I pushed a strand of hair out of my face and didn't take my eyes off him at all.

_"You and Jacob Black, had sex. He posted it on his Facebook status. And the guilty expression on your face proves he wasnt lying."_

He walked past me and into school. I stood there for a moment and dropped to the ground crying.

Then I heard Charlie's voice.

_"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" _

\end of dream/

I jumped up and saw Charlie in the doorway.

_"Hi charlie.." _

His eyes were wide and it seemed like his face was redder then a fire truck. His notrils were flaring.

_"You and Jacob had sex! JACOB BLACK WAKE YOUR FUCKING ASS UP GET DRESSED AND LEAVE MY HOUSE BEFORE I GET THE GUN! YOU TWO ARE NEVER ALOUD TO SEE EACHOTHER __EVER __AGAIN!"_

He stormed out of the room and I looked at Jake, and whispered;

_"I'll miss you.." _

I curled up against his chest for him, while he rubbed my arm, and kissed my head. After we layed there like that for a few minutes, he got up got dressed and left. I layed there and cried wishing I didnt have to go to school tomorrow. After crying for 4 hours, I finally fell into a deep sleep.

\The next morning/

I heard my alarm clock blaring, and I got on throwing on gray sweatpants, and a gray sweartshirt, brushed my hair and teeth, and walked out to the truck. When I turned it on I heard a loud thumped I turned my head to the right and saw Edward sitting next to me.

_"Hey Edward." _ I sighed and started driving.

_"Hey beautiful, are you feeling alright?" _ He placed his hand on my cheek and looked at me.

_"I'm alright. Charlie said I couldn't see Jacob anymore."_

_"Well that's good. You don't need to be around that dilequint." _

I slammed on my brakes and glared at him.

_"The 'dilequint' is MY bestfriend. So why don't you back the hell off him! Got it?" _

He turned his head and looked out the window mumbling; _"got it.." _ under his breath.

The ride to school was quiet and when we got there me and Edward walked into school not saying a word to eachother. I walked to Biology and saw Jacob sitting where Emmett used to sit so I sat next to Jacob.

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I have been with my bestfriend for the past week, and I haven't had anytime to write the story, plus I had writers block. I need ideas too so hit me up on myspace .com/thatblondechickmiranda and give me ideas.[: Thanks so much everyone!**

**Authors Note:Hey guys it's Miranda again, this is my new chapter and i really hope you guys like it.[: i'll update ASAP.3 if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter message me on here or catch me on my personal email: because I'm starting to get writers block and I don't wanna start updating later then I usually do. I'd really appreciate it if you give me ideas.[:**

**Thanks! Bye everyone and if you review my story, put my story on story alert, put me on your favorite author's list, put me on your favorite story's list, or give me ideas for a new chapter, a dedication will go out to you in my next chapter and every chapter after that. Thank y'all so much again.3[:**

**Xoxo,**

**-EclipseChickMirandaaa.[:**


End file.
